A Haunting dream
by aki3056
Summary: Waking in up in a strange world wasn't Jane's idea of sleep. (one shot)


I woke up to the icy wind whipping my face, not one of the best ways to wake up let me tell you. Then I proceeded to get up to take a look at my surroundings as well as noticing I was only wearing PJ's. "Ow !" I exclaimed rubbing my forehead, I must have a bruise. It was only then I take a look at my surroundings. There was snow everywhere, ominous mountains painted the skyline, which was covered in the shades of darkness, and guess what stood in the middle of this strange world?

A castle.

It glistened in the moonlight. The castle stood tall, proud, beautiful and dangerous. There were stalagmites forming a path that lead to the royal building its self. So I had two options, one stay and freeze in this wind or go and at least get shelter in the castle. I went with option 2. I just hope someone is in there.

Finally I reached the icy castle, it looked more deadly than beautiful up close with icicles hanging down there tips pointed like knives. Slowly I went to knock at the glass door and then asked "hello?, is anyone there ?". No reply. Suddenly the door creaked open like those on scary films do. I jumped in shock at it.

Steadily I, very freaked out at not just the door opening by its self but the world I'm in, walked in. My eyes darted around nervously not sure what I should be looking for. Sheets of ice covered the floor leading to what has to be the biggest grand staircase I had ever seen and the same sharp icicles that hanged outside were there too, threatening to drop. There were shadows lingering around too, slowly creeping towards me.

"Hello?" I shouted again (surely this castle couldn't be abandoned) into the dark abase. Suddenly a light appeared shinning out from the darkness, my only hope in world, and a little childish voice called out "Come this way". I walked slowly to the steps looking every so often to check none of those icicles would fall and end my life. The steps were the hardest bit as they were as slippery as water (I suppose my bunny slippers didn't help) and the banisters were just the same.

Finally I got up those death trap stairs, to come face to face with that light only for it to say "follow me" in that sweetening child's voice. So I followed, having nothing else to do. The light lead me through corridor after corridor, all exactly the same, a blue (non slippery thank goodness) carpet, walls covered in an ancient script and the occasional table with nothing on it.

We stopped.

At a shinning sliver door-way, unlike the rest of the castle this one door-way lead down to a glorious room. Each wall was filled with bookcases, though there was one wall that wasn't covered in them and instead looked like it was engraved with a different type of script compared to the ones I had seen. Then I noticed that the light leading me was gone. That's when I saw it.

Standing the middle of the room (I have no idea how I missed it) was strange looking man. His skin looked … blue with markings on his forehead! And his eyes, one was a deep emerald green and the other a bright blood colored red. Tamed, as dark as the night surround this world, black hair was long and put back reaching his shoulders. This guy was wearing green and gold clothes that looked like amour. But what was really creepy about this guy was that he had the most terrifying smile ever it was as senile as the Chester cat's smile. I gave him the most disbelieving look ever at his whole outfit and he just laughed. Was it a cheery laugh no it was a laugh of mockery and I suppose evil. I was seriously thinking I would be better off in the freezing wind then being here with him.

I slowly backed towards the door looking like a deer in headlights, waiting for him to just do something or show at least non hostility. Seeing as he wasn't going to do anything I summed up my courage and said "who are you?". Then he spoke "I go by many names, young mortal but I prefer not to tell you mine just yet". "What? Why did you refer to me as a mortal, aren't you the same". "You really think that? And here I thought you were one of the smart ones" he spoke slowly as if I was a little child being told off to and he started walking up to me. As if my heart wasn't beating fast at the moment. Ok now he was too close for comfort. "Just what are you doing?" I asked him staring in fear at his hand now holding my chin. "I'm observing you mortal" was his reply. "Well could you stop it, I have personal space here" I snapped back praying he would just go back to whatever he does in his spare time.

He simply laughed showing off rows of prefect teeth and didn't move one bit just closer. Ok now I had a reason to worry so as a protective measure I simply pushed him, my once paralyzing fear gone. Again with that laugh and that haunting smile, it was just as crazy as he was. Three words were all it took for me to run for my life. "I like her" came flowing simply from his mouth and I ran.

I ran through those corridors not stopping to see if he was following me. Unlucky I forgot about those horrible staircases and I fell down it. The last thing I saw was his face with that smile before I blacked out.

…

I woke up panting and sweaty in my messy bed. That was the craziest dream ever and who was that guy?. "I promised my brother I would visit you mortal and here this I will …" came that very familiar voice suddenly appearing. So that dream was real…

* * *

So what do you guys think ? This is told from Jane's pov.

I did this for an English assessment as a 'gothic' story. I'll tell you what I got on it when I hand it in tomorrow. For some reason I thought of loki when we were doing gothic in class. Ok so this story might not be as gothic as normal but I included what we were taught.

Oh yeah before I forget I will update the other stories as I do want to finish them just stupid school work and I've gotten addictive to sims 3 :(

But I will finish them I promise you readers that ;D

Thanks for reading ! (and this is a one shot I won't be writing an other chapter but ur welcome to use ur imagination to decide ;)


End file.
